1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure detection technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional pressure detection devices detect a pressing force based on variation of a resistance value of a pressure sensitive element in response to the pressing force (see, for example, JP07-253374A).
There are, however, restrictions on the shape of the pressure sensitive element, and it is sometimes difficult to make the pressure sensitive element to have a desired shape.